Him, In My Heart
by CinnamonHeartt
Summary: It was forbidden for a vampire to fall in love with a mortal. Yet, Eydie Lupin was never the one to follow the rules. She does it, Marauder's style. SBOC RLOC JPLE
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black waited impatiently at the Gryffindor table as the First Years dragged on with their housing ceremony. It had been a pain in the arse ever since his Third Year—getting over puberty meant getting over the midgets—and they became nothing more than a nuisance; even more at exceptional events like 'the feast'. 'The feast' was probably, no cross that, _the_ best damn meal they bothered to serve in Hogwarts. It paid off for every ghastly piece of shit they put on the tables to get students to hurry off to class—to get to the real stuff, you have to go straight to the source (where the food had not yet been contaminated in the storage) which is the Kitchen of course. That place had saved Black and his friends from a life long suspension of diarrhea and constipation.

"Finally, the Z's!" James said in triumph, drawing a reluctant Sirius out of his reverie—involving the pre-maturing female sitting no far away at the Hufflepuff table. "The Y's were enormous this year."

"You'd think they couldn't get any rounder," Sirius clicked his tongue and shook his shaggy—but unbelievably handsome—head in disapproval.

Peter snickered and Remus looked wearily at him—though, the concealed smile threw him off.

"Zahakis, Lance," the voice of the Sorting Hat echoed through the silent halls, "Ravenclaw!"

A louder than usual round of applause flourished.

"A moment of fame for the Z's," Sirius smirked, picking up his fork and waving it in the air. "But then again'—he added with a sigh—'the last kid usually always gets beat up."

The applause was wine before execution. Making everyone wait just because you're born with the last letter of the alphabet was not a feel-good-in-the-morning thing.

Just then, an old gray man in a pointed witch's hat and emerald green robes stood up and tapped his spoon to his goblet. Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"I am dearly sorry that I must be the one to dishearten you of a delayed feast," his sincere and broken voice seemed to blanket over the murmurs as well as the cusses. "But'—his eyes twinkled with delight—'I am _not_, however, sorry to declare that we have an exchanged student after ninety years of waiting…"

"Ninety years of waiting? Waiting for what?" James hissed.

Sirius shrugged.

"I am proud to introduce you to your new classmate, Eydolon Lupin!"

Almost immediately, the doors to the Grand Hall—usually opened by five ogres or heavy magic—flung forward, revealing the woman standing behind it. She was wearing muggle attires and levitating a brown suitcase a few feet in front of her. As Sirius looked at her sauntering form, he could not help but feel his jaw drop.

The girl was breathtaking.

Her skin was perfect and olive toned, her hair—black and thick. She wore a black tank that stopped at her flat belly and a denim miniskirt only inches past her hips. Below that skirt were a pair of long, hot, glistening thighs—any woman's dream to have and any man's dream to stroke. Sirius gripped the bench under his fingers.

"That's your bloody sister?!" James snapped at Remus, who merely shrugged and looked away.

The girl walked up to Professor Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear—McGonagall looked disgruntled, apparently shocked at the disrespectful gesture. The headmaster beamed and nodded. Then once again, tapped his goblet—although unneeded seeing that everyone's eyes were on the woman standing next to him.

"Miss. Lupin has informed me that she was running a little late. So she apologizes for the rude interruption. She has traveled a long way from Italy to grace us with her presence'—at this, Eydolon flushed pink which Sirius thought was _very _cute—'and will be staying for the remainder of the school year. She will be joining the Six Years and the Gryffindor house."

"Perfect," Sirius said, a wolfish grin imprinted on his lips.

Dumbledore waved, with a bony hand, to the table situated on the far right of the room. As the girl walked to her cheering housemates, Sirius noticed just how gracefully she carried herself. She walked as if she floated. He couldn't help but grin even larger. Just how graceful she'd be in bed, that's what he wanted to know.

He also noted, with pleasure, that she was coming straight towards him—or rather, Remus. Sirius softly laughed to himself. He'd never been so glad he was best friends with the werewolf.

"Hi, Remus," Eydolon smiled as she place a hand on her brother's shoulder.

Remus looked up at her in delight. "Hello, Eydie."

Sirius immediately shot up from his seat and held out a hand. "Eydie, huh? I'm…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Dumbledore's voice butted in, cutting him short.

"Alright, I will not delay you any longer. The feast may begin." He clapped his old wrinkled hands.

The food materialized and everyone dove for the buffalo drumsticks. Sirius grabbed a fitful of Peter's hair and leaned down to whisper sharply into his ear. "Five drumsticks minimum. I don't care if you have to kill."

The mouse of boy nodded quickly before rushing from his seat to retrieve food for Sirius and himself. Having the Animagus of a rat made it handy when scavenging for food.

Sirius snickered and stood up, only to find that Eydie was no longer there. He glanced around fretfully before hearing a beautiful, almost inhuman, voice talking behind him. She was speaking to her brother in a low and hushed tone—only to be interrupted by Sirius as he wedged himself in beside Remus.

"Hey there, mate. Why don't you introduce me to your much too good-looking sister?" Sirius suggested with a smirk as he plopped an elbow on his friend's shoulder.

"Sirius, Eydie. Eydie, Sirius," Remus said grudgingly, obviously not pleased that his best friend was so opening flirting with his sister.

Sirius was too busy looking at the girl to take the hint. She was even more stunning up close—her eyes were in the clearest shade of blue, her lips were full and naturally glossed, her cheekbones defined, her eyebrows arched and her eyelashes were like feather dusters, dark and thick and _terribly_ seductive. Sirius wondered if she had some Veela in her blood that apparently did not appear in Remus.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sirius Black. Remus had said much about you," she said in that soothing, velvety voice of hers.

Sirius barked a laugh. "I hope he only spoke of the goods."

Eydie smiled in good humor. "He said you're quite handsome."

Sirius laughed—then grimaced, looking as if he just has some dreadful luck with a Flavor Bean. "Oh, you think so, do ya, Moony?"

Remus chuckled. "Eydie, I merely said that Padfoot is rather popular amongst the ladies and had _many_ girlfriends." He emphasized on the 'many'.

"Oh, is _that _what you said?" Eydie looked surprised. "Then, you mean, Sirius is a womanizer?"

"Ye—"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain your wild stories of late night visits to the girl's dorm?" Remus asked teasingly. "And a different house too… every few weeks?"

Eydie played along—looking at Sirius with raised eyebrows and a questioning gaze.

"Hey! They're the ones who're all over me, not the other way around!" Sirius protested. "It's not like _I_ begged them to sleep with me."

Remus frowned. "True, but you _are _responsible for the majority of heart breaks in Hogwarts."

"Not a good reputation, Black," Eydie waged a finger in front of Sirius's face.

Suddenly smirking, Sirius reached out and playfully nipped the tip of her index finger—which quickly retreated and hid in the nook of her elbow. "Bite me," he said in a husky whisper.

Eydie's face paled.

Sirius blinked. The color was such a contraction to her normal olive skin tone that it looked as if she was going to hurl. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished without a trace.

"You know, I'm feeling pretty hungry. I didn't even have time to have lunch yet," Eydie said out of the blue and grabbed a drumstick from Sirius's plate.

Before Sirius could protest, she took a big bite and chewed. He seemed amiably surprised as he watched the beauty queen turn into a raging carnival—even if it was an awfully pretty one. But as far as he was concerned right now, buffalo drumsticks were not safe around that chick. It he didn't watch his plate he'd probably eat up chewing on cabbage tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N : yee, im pretty proud of myself on this one. tell me if you like it or not. please PLEASE review. flames, sure, go ahead.. i just want your opinion :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius has officially decided that the Eydie Lupin looked horrible in Hogwarts uniform—the stockings were the worst part, the knee skirt came right after. Plus the blouse—why the fuck she chose a dark blue one to wear Sirius could not comprehend— tie and sneakers, the poor boy was completely deprived of every inch of her lovely skin. Even the color from her face seemed to drain out of her skin every time she was around him—even more so during Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions, the three out of four classes they had of spending alone time together (well, alone and with James—it was shame the stag wanted to become an Auror). The fourth class was Care of the Magic Creatures, which could be fun if not for the fact that Remus was in it.

Ah, well, Sirius didn't expect this year to be any better anyway.

The Six Year was bitch year—the year where you leave the comfort of a tenable childhood schedule and select your own classes beneficial to the career you're trying to pursue, like good little children doing what they were _supposed_ to do. Nevertheless, there had always been (and will be) that minority—supposedly like Sirius—who didn't give a damn and/or had the shit of a career. These people usually just took whatever classes their best mate took, hoping to suck up to them enough for a ration of their pay loan when the time came. In this case, Sirius was the sucker.

If only Remus didn't want to become an archeologist when he grew up, Sirius might have stuck to him.

Though in Eydie's case, she seemed to have taken any class she thought had a cool name—thus she'd set off satisfactorily to Ancient Runes, her first class that morning.

Sirius now lay in the Gryffindor common room, twirling a quill between his fingers and appearing to be…bored. Bored? Sirius Black was never bored! There was barely any time his heavy schedule of flirting, shagging and pranks to develop such a feeling. And yet, there he was, on the edge of picking up a Potions textbook and doing his essays, bored. The word almost seemed alien to him.

So maybe no one picked as many break times as he did after all.

Suddenly, he heard the portrait door slide open with a screech, and soft footsteps. Sirius stopped playing with his quill—feeling all traces of willingly doing his homework evaporate from his body—and stayed lying on his couch. All he needed was to know that there was someone here suffering with him—so no point in getting up and checking on whatever loser it happened to be. Besides, it was probably just Molly Pettiskins anyway, the Gryffindor housemaid with the humongous buttocks. Though she seemed a lot quieter today (having a larger rear made you hopelessly uncoordinated).

The patting footsteps were getting closer—and Sirius silently prayed that Molly was walking frontward. As a shadow towered over him, he could no longer escape the deadly fate of turning to face the vigorous housemaid and inform her that he would not, for the hundredth time, have sex with her.

"Hello, Sirius, it's nice seeing you here," the words rang like music in his ears.

Oh, he was _so_ wrong about Molly Pettiskins.

Sirius quickly composed his shock into that infamous lopsided smirk. "Indeed."

Eydie laughed and walked around to sit on the armrest of the couch. "You're so full of yourself, Black."

Still smiling, Sirius sat up from his recumbent position and patted the seat next to him, indicating for Eydie to take it. She did.

Before she could react, he dropped his head onto her lap and regained his prostrate state.

She froze, but then relaxed—of which he was grateful, because her lap was much malleable than the cushion. Her fingers found themselves in his hair, stroking the long dark strands from the root to the tip. Sirius closed his gray eyes in pleasure.

"Remus loved it when I did this to him," she said—he could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Mm," Sirius murmured back.

The only reason he didn't complain was because it felt too good—but he promised himself he would show her later that there was a fine line between brothers and soon-to-be sex partner.

He felt her fingers stop.

Then, she pushed his head off her lap—so abrupt and so forceful that Sirius lost his balance and tumbled down onto the floor. He cringed as he felt his neck crack.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sirius snapped, sourly massaging his neckline.

"Sorry, I lost my temper," Eydie muttered, gazing down at her hands.

Sirius glanced at her and grimaced—the girl looked as if she was about to cry. Why was _she_ getting all teary in a sudden? _He _was the one that almost got his neck broken!

But, he **was** the bigger person. So Sirius sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her now quivering shoulders. He pulled her closer and rested her head in his chest—she smelled extraordinarily sweet.

"What's wrong?" he whispered empathetically.

"I…I want to t, talk to R, Remus," she stuttered, choking out tears every few words.

"But Remus is in class right now," Sirius said—feeling as if he was talking to a child at a daycare center. "It's okay, baby, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Eydie climbed into his lap—with Sirius yearning for her to be wearing that miniskirt again—and pulled herself up to look at him with big, glossy eyes.

"It's, it's…you," she sniffled and pouted—Sirius had to frown to keep a straight face.

"Me?" he asked, gently wiping the tears off her colored cheeks.

"Yes, you," she retorted as she moved closer into to him—she was nearly straddling his legs.

It took every single ounce of strength in Sirius's body not to kiss those luscious lips and have her there and then.

"How so?" he inquired.

"You'—she leaned in and kissed his forehead—'are'—she kissed the bridge of his nose—'such'—his jaw—'a'—his throat—'whore."

She pushed him against the couch and pressed her lips against his. They worked so very gracefully against his, tasting him, claiming him, seducing him, all in several seconds flat. And Sirius had been so dazed through it all that he did not even have the chance to kiss her back—before she was off him in a flash.

"Wait, Eydie!" he yelled after her as she bounced away and exited the room.

He got up and nearly ran to the opening. The portrait rose, allowing him access, and he quickly chased after the girl as she skipped down the hallway. She didn't seem to be actually trying to throw him off—more like leading him somewhere. So he followed. She led him down two corridors before stopping at a silent and dark foyer—only the dim light from a threateningly short candle prevented the room from being completely swallowed up by darkness.

"You like it?" Eydie said cheerfully as she walked to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius grinned and allowed the girl to gently push him into an icy brick wall.

She smiled mischeviously up at him—then said in a more serious tone. "Promise me you won't say anything to Remus."

"I promise," Sirius said sincerely.

"And, I want you to know…this is just sex," she spoke, her voice solemn.

"Of course," Sirius whispered into her ear. "Though, I wouldn't mind it being more…"

"No, just sex," she answered with a smirk.

"Alright," Sirius agreed and kissed her fully on the lips.

God, she tasted good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews!! I hope you enjoyed the second chappie, but don't forget to drop in a comment! Cheers!**


End file.
